Tantilize
by Echokid14
Summary: Request for Lay-Cool Lover!Two-Shot! FemSlash! strong Sexual content! They say the road to hell is paved with good intentions. For Layla they might be right.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Tantilize**

**Rating: M**

**Disclamer: I don't own anything associated with WWE nothing! nada! zilch! zero!**

**Pairing: Layla/Michelle Mccool**

**Request from: Lay-Cool Lover**

**Summary: **

**Author's note: here's part of a two shot series that is a request from Lay-Cool Lover. I got the inspiration for this from a few different places one from paralyzer by finger eleven, twisted nerve from the kill bill soundtrack and a short segment I saw with layla at 06 summerslam. I wrote this with a sort of twisted vision in my head...well you'll see as the story goes on but alas enough with my mindless babble on with the fic!**

* * *

><p><em>Stuck up skanks<em> Layla thought as as she stood alone by the refreshment table helping herself to her second drink. Today was her first day...errr rather night in the WWE and as far as she was concerned the other Divas were acting like immature high schoolers.

_"you think just walk into this locker room after winning a little contest and think that makes you a Diva?" Trish Stratus questioned condescendingly._

_"You've got to prove yourself in the ring before you can even think about calling yourself a Diva." The blonde stated snidely. The other girls in the locker room agreed with the high and mighty Trish. Layla had been so mad, she was ready to spit fire._

_How could they all look down on her and tell her she didn't deserve the same title and respect of them just because she was new? She knew none of them dropped out of their mothers with the ring skills of a god. Yet they were all under the delusions that they did especially "queen" Trish, well all except that one._

_"Leave her alone Stratus." Came a voice with a slight southern drawl._

_"why?" Trish questioned obviously irritated._

_"Because last time I checked you were a rookie once too and when you were Vince had you barking like a dog." The voice responded._

_Trish's haughty expression soon melted into one of anger. "Fine whatever I've got "bidness" to attend to anyway." Trish replied composing her features to mike it seem as if the comment hadn't offended her. With that she walked off shooting those that snickered nasty glares._

_"Don't mind her she always tries to punk the new girl." The voice stated as it's owner walked up to Layla._

_"Hi I'm Michelle. " she introducing herself._

_Layla stared a little dumbstruck she was gorgeous, long,blonde hair, tall, fair complexion, a taut body, perky breasts, and ocean blue eyes you could drown in._

_"um...what's Your name?" Michelle asked tilting her head while giving a curious look._

_"oh...sorry Layla." She said with a slight grin of embarrassment. She hadn't meant to become that silent while taking Michelle features in. Michelle laughed good naturedly "Nice to meet you."_

Layla smiled, Ok Michelle is alright she thought.

Then as on cue she saw Michelle across the room smiling and laughing with Shane Mcmahon.

Wow she's got a great smile She admired mentally. Then as if she had read her thoughts Michelle looked directly at Layla.

Well, I should go over and say hi Layla thought. Layla made her way across the crowded room stopping once she was standing in front of the blonde.

"Hi" Layla greeted a tad timidly. She felt an commanding almost intimidating presence emitting from the taller woman.

"Hey glad to see you came, I thought you might not show up after the whole 'trish' thing." Michelle stated

And miss the chance of possibly seeing you dream on. "It's gonna take Trish a lot more than her little put down tactic to scare me off." Layla replied defiantly.

Michelle just smiled at the remark.

"But um..I didn't really thank you for what you did earlier so thank you I appreciate it" Layla said honestly.

"Oh, it's nothing...don't Worry about it" Michelle responded.

Layla noticed something flicker behind the blonde's eyes at the end of her sentence, Something Layla could not quite discern.

As the shorter diva began to ponder what she saw, Michelle interrupted her by moving so close that she could feel Michelle's breath on her ear with every word she spoke

"But if you still really want to thank me though,you could by ditching this party with and come to my hotel room to hang out."

Her tone bordering seductive at "hang out"

Layla was taken back by the surge of lust she felt by Michelle's simple request, and just for a moment she evisioned herself with Michelle in a Lascivious position.

Whoa Layla chill she probably doesn't even swing that way The British native thought, quickly trying to push the image from her mind.

Michelle locked eyes with Layla. "Yes? No?" The blonde asked, smirking as if she knew what was going through the shorter Diva's mind.

"Yeah let's go" Layla replied.

THe drive to the hotel seemed like one big blur to Layla, She felt the reason for this was caused mostly due to the presence that surrounded the blonde. It seemed to intensify with every passing second during the ride until Layla felt completely intoxicated in it.

"So, what do you want to do?" Layla asked. She sat on the couch in the hotel room.

"I think you already have a vivid idea of what I want to do" Michelle replied smiling slyly as she stood in front of the younger diva.

"Um...What do you mean?" Layla asked as she stood up. Both women were now face to face.

"It's OK you don't have to play so coy" Michelle said that sly smile still playing onher lips.

Layla could feel the presence that radiated from the blonde shift, to her it felt like desire.

"I know you want me" Michelle stated coolly.

Layla blushed furiously "No...no..I don-" she started to stammer but was cut off by a finger Michelle placed on Layla's lips.

"I want you too" Michelle said seductively while suggestively licking her lips.

Now Layla was completely stunned. But for some reason as she looked into the blonde's eyes she could feel the shock wash away. Michelle moved her face close to Layla until the were mere inches apart, their lips close to touching.

"Kiss me" Michelle said with a seductive firmness.

Then as if being pulled toward the Taller diva by some gravitational force, Layla closed the small gap and her lips met Michelle's in a raw passionate kiss. Their tongues danced wildly as Michelle somehow led Layla to the bed. Upon which she broke the kiss to lightly shove Layla onto the bed. Layla landed with a light bounce, she looked up at the blonde's face with a curious frustration.

"Don't fret this will continue, I just don't want to be slowed down by clothing." Michelle said.

Layla understood she quickly stripped off all of her clothing tossing it aside, until she laid infront of the taller woman completely nude.

"Hmm..Eager I like that" Michelle said.

Her eyes roving over Layla's tight body. Michelle quickly followed suit and soon stood before The Brit stark naked.

Wow and I thought she looked stunning with her clothes on! Layla thought admiringly.

Before she could give Michelle's unclothed form a thorough once over the blonde was ontop of her. Michelle took one of Layla's perky breasts into her mouth, then started to lick in circular motions around the hardening nipple. Layla exhaled a loud moan as Michelle alternated her attack. T

he blonde then began to lightly caress Layla's core teasing the swelling nub. Layla whimpered from the torturous anticipation. Michelle quit caressing the brunette's core to position her legs in between Layla's so that they were scissoring.

Layla tired of her own pacifism, forced her lips onto Michelles for a heated dance between their tongues. Both women could feel the other's warmth on them which only encouraged them to grind harder and faster against one another.

They soon tore their lips apart, both panting heavily as each of their thrusts became more intense.

"I'm close" Layla moaned loudly.

Michelle could sense the shorter woman's release was close, she gave a forceful thrust against Layla's womanhood. Sending Layla over the edge, Michelle could feel as The brit's body spasming against her own body. Seconds after the brunette's release, Michelle felt waves of pleasure wash over her as she climaxed.

Wow..That was amazing Layla thought her mind in a dreamy state. The blond moved herself next to Layla, wrapping her arms around her waist. Layla couldn't help smiling.

"How do you feel?" She asked with a slight grin.

"Really great...that eas incredible Michelle." Layla replied. Turning so that she was face to face with the blonde.

"Good I like them worked up first." Michelle stated grinning widely now.

Layla furrowed her brow. Them?..What does she mean by 'them'? She pondered.

"By 'Them' I mean the other's I've done this with" Michelle explained coolly

Layla quickly feels herself overtaken with shame and disappointment. She felt stupid that she'd had sex with Michelle so soon just for her to be used.

Well you dhould have seen this coming Layla The brit chastised herself.

"So I'm just a one night-" Layla stopped mid sentence. Wait I never asked her what 'Them' meant! She realized.

Is she reading my mind? The brunette wondered.

"Yes actually I am" Michelle said. Layla stared in disbelief.

There's now way...She's just guessing Layla thought reassuringly. "Your what?" Layla questioned just to be sure.

"Reading your mind" Michelle responded easily.

At that response Layla saw that flicker in the blonde's eyes again and suddenly everything became clear.

That flicker was malicious intent.

Layla soon felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

Oh God what have I gotten myself into? What is she going to do to me? The brunette thought fearfully.

"Well to put it simply I'm going to eat you" Michelle answered.

I don't think that was a double entendre Layla thought, making Michelle chuckle.

Layla swallowed before asking "What do you mean?"

"Well" Michelle began, opening her mouth to allow The shorter woman see her fangs as they came out. The British native's eyes widened in shock. She could not believe what she was seeing.

"To put it bluntly I'm going to drain the life from you" Michelle finished still allowing her prey a good view of her fangs.

I have to get away! Layla thought as panic surged through her. The younger woman tried to move away, but found it impossible her body was unresponsive. Layla couldn't even break eye contact, I...I Can't move!

"Yeah that's going to be a bit of a problem for you" The blond said.

"you see as long as I keep my Siren's stare on you, you will be completely incapable of movement" Michelle informed.

Oh god I'm going to die! Layla frantically thought. Michelle moved her mouth so that it was hovering a few inches from the Brit's neck.

"Not quite, don't worry it only hurts for a moment or two" Michelle said before plunging her teeth into Layla's jugular.

"No! No! NOO!" Layla screamed.

There was nothing she could do as she felt an intense pain shoot through her entire being. To Layla the excruciating pain seemed to last an eternity before she started to feel an odd feeling of euphoria sink into her. The euphoric feeling did not last long until Layla felt nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**ok so it's finally here Lay-Cool Lover I hope you liked it I worked very hard on this for you. I didn't mention it but also thought the vampie thing would be cool from the stories If I was your vampire by wherivegone and soft shock by journaliar. their good fics if you liked this you should check them out, I hope you all enjoyed (that sex scene nearly killed me)**

**Please review and send in those request I love filling them**

**Echokid14**


	2. Siren's song

**Author's note: Alot of you that reviewed were asking if there was going to be a continuation and well here it is! After I had posted the first part of this story I almost immediantly had to keep going with it. I would also like to thank all of you that have reviewed, so thanks goes out to The Vampyre Princess, Satisfying Crunchbar, SilverTurtle, and Lay-Cool Lover. I really hope you enjoy the second part to this fic!**

* * *

><p>There was nothing she could do as she felt an intense pain shoot through her entire being. To Layla the excruciating pain seemed to last an eternity before she started to feel an odd feeling of euphoria sink into her. The euphoric feeling did not last long until Layla felt nothing.<p>

Layla slowly opened her eyes as if she had awaken from a deep slumber. She turned her head to see the blonde looking affectionately back at her.

"See not quite" The slightly drawled voice said.

The brunette lay there her head feeling thick as she tried to recall the event leading up to this. It took a moment but she finally caught on. She mad an attempt to sit up, her body felt incredibly weak.

"Whoa easy there" Michelle said placing a hand on the brit's shoulder to keep her from trying to rise again.

"Wha?...What did you do to me?" Layla asked faintly.

"Turned you into one of us" Michelle answered.

"What do you mean? Why me?" The brunette questioned her mind still trying to process the whole ordeal.

The blonde smiled down on the brit, amused by her innocence.

"You were chosen to become one of us" Michelle informed.

"You are now a night walker or more commonly known a vampire" The blonde added to make sure she was clear tot he still drowsy brunette.

"Does this mean I can fly?" Layla asked more out of shock than as a real question.

Michelle grinned congenially. She could tell her young nightwalker was still in some disbelief of her new self.

"Yes that and much more, but there will be plenty of time to answer all of those questions later. Right now we need to get you your first feed" The blonde explained maintaining her grin.

Layla was too disorientated to protest or question anything. So in response she nodded weakly. Afterall in shock or not the brunette could feel a gnawing hunger pang in her stomach.

"Good" Michelle said pulling the brunette up to a sitting position. Michelle looked into the eyes of the British native. Again Layla saw that tell tale flicker, but this time she almost immediately could place the meaning.

Love.

"Oh by the way Layla this wasn't a one night stand" Michelle said giving the brit a tender kiss. Layla smiled brightly as she drowned in the ocean blue eyes for a moment.

"Ok" Michelle said standing up and bringing Layla with her.

"Let's get you fed" She added

[]

"Hey Nattie wanna join me and Michelle for a movie?" The brunette questioned making sure she held direct eye contact with the third generation diva.

"Yeah sure" Natalya replied now heading toward the direction of Layla's room.

Since that fateful night Layla had learned a lot about what she had become. The WWE was not only a global wrestling corporation, but a global corporation with the largest amount of vampires and werewolves as employees.

Some of the on-screen fighting fans saw at home was a reflection of the off-screen fighting between some of the vamps and wolves. More importantly since that night Layla learned more about Michelle. She had come to find out that the blonde had loved her from the moment they met. When Layla questioned how she could possibly know such a thing. The blonde responded with a simple certainty " When you've lived 150 years you learn a lot about love, like when you've found it."

Layla followed behind her fellow diva to the hotel room.

Michelle also explained that the reason she seduced Layla to turn her, was because that was her particular best method. All vamps have different methods to feeding and turning.

When they approached the hotel room door it opened as if on cue. Revealing Michelle Beaming from ear to ear.

The British native had not yet found her own method yet, but her mentor/lover told her she was very good for such a young night walker.

"Come on in Nattie I was just getting the popcorn started" Michelle said warmly. As Nattie walked in Layla and the blonde exchanged a quick kiss.

"I'm gonna use the bathroom real quick" Nattie said feeling a sort of ominous chill sweep over her for a slight second, she shrugged it off as she headed towards the bathroom.

"Your getting better all the time Lay" Michelle said as soon as the Canadian was out of sight.

"Well I've got an excellent mentor, love" Layla replied.

"So how would you like to feed tonight, Lay?" The blonde questioned her fangs emerging.

"I think I want to test my siren's stare" Layla answered coaxing out her own fangs.

"I really enjoy your eagerness" Michelle said giving the Brit a kiss.

Layla locked eyes with Natalya as she emerged from the bathroom rendering her immobile.

Smiling Layla replied "I know"

Within moments the Michelle and Layla swarmed their prey.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hoped you all liked the second part to this! But if you didn't just leave me a review and I'll take a hint. <strong>

**If you think you have a better pairing idea please send in a request or if you'd like your voice to be heard then head on over to my profile page where I have a poll going on and vote for the pairing that you want to see most in the next fic I write!**

**Echokid14**


End file.
